


Oh Percy, What Have You Done?

by inhellorinhighwater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhellorinhighwater/pseuds/inhellorinhighwater
Summary: Percy is done with the world, so he attempts to leave it.





	Oh Percy, What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Percy Weasley content, so I will write it. This story has attempted suicide, so be warned. Now that you're warned, enjoy!

Percy is vaguely aware of a pounding on his door. His vision is going in and out, and his breathing is getting shallower. His eyes can’t focus, and it’s getting harder to breathe.

“-cy. Percy!” That was strange, was that Bill? No, it couldn’t be. Percy hadn’t spoken with his family for several years. Bill didn’t care enough about him to come by.

Hands are on him suddenly, and there’s a face hovering above him. At least, Percy thinks it’s a face. All he can see is a glob of red.

“Charlie, Oliver! He’s in here,” called out Bill. “Call 9-1-1!”

Charlie was here? Oliver too? Why? They didn’t care about him, they can’t. If they did, it would make Percy feel terrible for the choices he’s made.

His vision is still failing him, despite him wearing his glasses. Usually, wearing his glasses would solve all his vision problems. This time; however, it did not. It probably had something to do with the pills he took.

Ah, yes. That was it.

“Stay with us Percy,” that was Charlie talking, wasn’t it? Percy thought he could hear Oliver crying somewhere in his bedroom. “Yes, hello, we need an ambulance!”

The last thing Percy heard was his brother's talking and Oliver’s crying.

._.

Bill Weasley had been surprised when there was a pounding at The Burrow’s door that evening, as not many people came knocking on the Burrow’s door. When someone wanted inside the residence, they would normally just enter. His parents only locked the door when they went to bed.

But tonight was different.

Bill didn’t recognize the voice pleading to be let in, but Charlie did. When Charlie opened the door, he was greeted by a near-hysterical Oliver Wood. Oliver could barely breathe, and it was only when Oliver handed Charlie a pile of notes labelled with different Weasley names was when it hit Charlie.

They were suicide notes, addressed to the Weasley family.

Molly and Arthur were out shopping, while their younger children and their partners were out at a movie. It was only Bill and Charlie at home. Ron had asked them if they wanted to come with them to the movies, but Bill and Charlie declined. At this moment, Bill was glad they did.

The waiting room was crowded. Mum cries softly while dad has an arm around her, and the twins were quiet for once. Ron is holding Percy’s suicide note in his hand; Hermine rubbing his back. Ginny paces in the waiting room while Harry sits beside Ron. Charlie is sitting beside Bill across from the twins, rereading the suicide note that Percy left for him. Oliver is standing beside Charlie.

Bill missed his little brother, but he didn’t want to hear from him like this. It had been a while since the paramedics had taken Percy to Saint Mungo's Hospital. Bill looked at his hands, and then at the floor. What was Percy thinking?

His dad’s voice took him out of his thoughts. “How’s my son?”

Bill looked at the doorway; there stood a doctor, who was emotionless. It must come with the profession, Bill thought grimly.

“He’s awake. You’ll have a few minutes to visit him tonight before we admit him to the psych ward.” Oliver runs past the doctor, Fred hot on his heels. Everyone else follows them.

Bill could hear yelling coming from Percy’s room in the emergency room, coming from Fred. When Bill walks into the room, Percy is sitting up. He’s pale but alive.

George places his hand on his twin and pulls him away from Percy. Oliver is crying again and holding Percy’s hand.

Bill sighs a breath of relief. Percy is alive; the fallout of his suicide attempt can be dealt with later.

His little brother is alive, and that’s all Bill cares about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. There isn't enough Percy content on the internet, and I WILL solve it.


End file.
